The Truth Will Set You Free
by WistfulStar
Summary: In a desperate attempt to prove his innocence, Berwald realises the fatal glitch in our justice system. It isn't the truth that mattered, it's how convincing you can tell your lie... Court AU; Legal drama; SuFin
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my lame ideas**

**Warning: Rape scene ahead**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

His presence is blinding. Hands tightly secured behind my back, I can feel his hot, loud pant ringing in my ears. I attempted to kick, to fight, but all my pathetic attempts seem to only fire him up more. His breath smelled strongly of liquor, and I wondered how much more I could take before I too, possess the same cold, heartless emotion he revealed in his eyes.

This wasn't what I've agreed to.

Struggling to break free, I managed to sink my teeth in hard on the hand muffling my mouth. He let out a surprised yelp, before slamming me forcefully against the dorm room wall. A spasm of pain engulfed my senses as my head hit squarely onto the firm surface. He snickered at my cries and whispered something unintelligible in my ears. Alcohol slurred his speech but his actions made it loud and clear. "Be a good boy or else you're dead…"

Then his hand slid under my shirt, cold and uninviting. Long, calloused fingers gently teased my nipples, sending electrifying waves of both terror and disgust. Before I could even attempt to brush him off, his lips crushed over mine, forcibly entering himself into my mouth. I sputtered and choked when our tongue roughly met. And without even breaking the ever-intruding kiss, he began to work his way down the opening of my jeans.

I simply froze.

Surely I had realised before hand that something like this was going to happen sooner or later. But at that time, I had assumed that it would've been 'later' rather than now. Rough hands slid down my pants, mockingly teasing my sensitivities. An estranged moan escaped my lips before I could even stop myself. He seemed satisfied with the sound though, as he flashed an eerie grin before continuing on with his actions.

Helplessly pinned against the wall, there was nothing I could do except to just stand there and let my rapist fervently invade me without a single hint of preparation. A sharp cry of pain fled my mouth as he entered; crumbling what little was left of my dignity into the dust. Fear ran cold through my veins as he moved inside, leaving me exposed and vulnerable.

Despite my disgust though, I knew that this was the only thing I can do. The wrongness of it was apparent on a variety of different levels yet I still had chosen this option over the other alternatives. Even though I knew quite well the consequences, my own egocentricity was the key to my unforgivable behaviour. But there is someone I must save and my pride will be the least I can sacrifice for him.

**…**

In a world as senseless and cruel as ours, truth becomes the first casualty.


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: Woohoo, this is my first multi-chaptered SuFin fic. I just absolutely love that pairing. xD Anyways, since I have a huge huge love toward legal dramas so almost this entire fic takes place in the court... Sorry if court terms may be unfamiliar to some people. I will put glossary as I use the legal terms to minimize confusion. **

**Enjoy~

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

_"A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on" - Winston Churchill_

* * *

Cold... empty... barren... dead...

He did not belong to a place like this.

Berwald stared blankly at the heavy metal bars in front of him, ruthless and inescapable. His giant figure crammed in the modest tiny cell, as there was barely any room to even walk a few steps. Rats scurried, leaving behind disgusting little paw prints as they ran across the prison corridor. The dark atmosphere of the jailhouse was eerie and threatening, but that seemed to be the least important thing on the Swede's mind. The memory of yesterday still rang clearly in his head. One moment it was just a perfectly normal morning and the next thing he knew, he was physically confined in the state prison and completely deprived of his personal freedoms.

The Austrian officer who performed the arrest had a voice that was cold and unforgiving, as if Berwald had already been proved guilty, rather than waiting to be trialed.

"Mr. Oxenstierna, you are now under arrest on the account of third degree rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you…" He had forgotten what had been said to him after that as his mind only focused on the first sentence.

Third degree rape? That's ridiculous.

But despite his protests he was taken, placed under the custody of the state's police department. And it was during the middle of his lecture too. He could just imagine the look of aghast on his student's faces: their respected professor, with wrists under the frightening restrain of handcuffs.

Somebody had accused him under the account of one of the most heinous crimes by law. And he had no idea why.

Scratching his head awkwardly, Berwald attempted to remember what he ever did that resembled an act of rape. However, his anger and confusion only seem to increase as he came up blank. Surely he wasn't the friendliest looking man around but that doesn't necessarily meant he's a rapist. On the contrary, standing at 26 years old and one of the youngest professor at the University, the Swede was considered one of the most prized individuals on campus. Hardworking and intelligent, his lessons, though hard to understand due to his accent, always attracted mob of students.

Students like Tino…

Berwald became slightly flustered at the thought. Even though it was considered inappropriate for teachers to be in affliction with their pupils, it is not news to anyone at the school that the two harbour romantic interests for each other. The age difference was only a mere 5 years and many, even the principal, had turned a blind eye on the fuzzy relationship. It was not official that the two had been going out, but rumours often were more accurate than the truth.

Berwald sighed as he glanced at his watch. He had been held in here for more than six hours now. It had been made clear to him that this was not a prison, but rather a temporary location in which he shall be confined throughout the duration of his trial. To the Swede though, it made no difference as it still constricted his personal rights and freedoms. The Austrian police had already asked whether or not he wanted to appoint a lawyer but there wasn't anyone special on his mind as of the moment.

The correction facility in which he was presently at was rather small, consisted only a few prison cells. From what he had heard, it's just a minor prison house built to keep inmates serving minor charges. The German man from a cell next to his had told him that this wasn't actually as bad as some of the other jailhouses, except for the terrible food.

Gilbert Weillschmidt, that was the German's name.

He seemed to be asleep right now, which may explain the blissful quiet. But when Berwald had just arrived at the prison, handcuffed and all, Gilbert had been more than welcoming to him. From scrupulous explanations of the jailhouse's schedule to a comprehensive report on all of their special privileges, Berwald felt like he had already knew the place from top to bottom even though he had only been here for less than a day. It frightens the Swede actually, the detailed descriptions. It makes him feel like he was never going to get out.

He just might not.

The charges were still vague, as the officer who had described it to him had less than zero patience. All he recalled from that conversation was the fact that somebody had charged him with rape to the third degree and he had to be held here in the correctional facility until the end of his trial. From the tone of the police's voice though, Berwald could clearly see that he was already thought a criminal.

So much for innocent until proven guilty; more like guilty until proven innocent.

Gilbert had also asked him whether or not he had a lawyer in plan yet, and had strongly advised him to 'get one that actually believed you're innocent, unlike that damn bastard they hired for me'. The Swede bit his lips in frustration, unsure of what to do. There wasn't a single person that came to his mind at the moment and if he does not decide by tomorrow, an attorney shall be appointed to him.

A sudden shout interrupted the silence in the prison house, provoking several inmates that Berwald does not know the name of to look out their cells. A yell from a police officer and some more arguments later, a jail guard came to the Swede's cubicle and unlocked the entrance with a large metal key.

"Oxenstierna," he stated impatiently. "Somebody's here for you."

Perplexed, Berwald did not even move a muscle when the door of his cell opened. His mind wandered on the identity of his guest as he certainly wasn't expecting anybody, that's for sure. There was no way for it to be his parents, as they were all the way in Stockholm. Tino was a possibility, but he crossed that out when he realised that school had not yet ended at the university.

"Get a move on!" the irritated officer tapped his foot with annoyance. "I don't have all day you know."

Reluctantly, Berwald followed the guard. Gilbert was also awake now, and eyeing the Swede curiously as he passed by his cell.

The officer led him into a small secluded room at the end of the hall. "Get in," he said, and roughly pushed the tall Swede in. Before the man could even react, the door was already closed and tightly secured with the loud clack of a lock.

Perplexed, Berwald studied the room he was in. There were no furniture other than the two chairs and a little table in the middle of the place. Then, he let out a small gasp of shock. The place was not what had surprised him of course, as it barely had anything in it, it was the person who was sitting on one of the chairs that had really made Berwald realise how much his life sucked at the moment.

"Hey man, long time no see!" the person on the chair grinned despite the sombre atmosphere, his blond hair tossed dramatically to the side as he greeted the Swede.

Matthias Soren.

Without saying a word, the troubled Swede abruptly turned around and pulled at the entrance. To his disappointment though, the door was fastened with several impossible locks. Letting out a defeated sigh, Berwald slowly turned around to face his unwelcomed visitor.

"What's with the long face?" the Dane smiled as he walked toward the Swede in long strides to grope him in a bear hug. "I know you're charged with rape and all but that's no way to greet an old friend!"

"Go home."

Unfazed by the remark, Matthias simply laughed and motioned Berwald to sit down. "Dude chill, I'm here to get you out."

The Swede sat down reluctantly, still eyeing the Dane with suspicion. His mind suddenly filled with unpleasant memories. The two had gone to university together, and while they studied different majors, Matthias was somehow always near the Swede, annoying him with things Berwald could care less about. It was only until graduation did the two finally separate, with the Dane going off to law school and Berwald becoming a teacher.

With still a grin on his face, Matthias pulled out a business card from his shirt pocket and placed it on the desk. The Swede glanced at it and watched in vain as any hope of him getting out of jail with the Dane being his lawyer just went down the drain.

_**Kalmar Union Inc.**_

_**Matthias Soren**_  
– _A really awesome Defence Attorney_

_**Phone: **__123-456-7890_

_**Fax: **__123-456-7891_

_**We will get you out of jail, regardless of what you did!**_

"Cool right?" the Dane smirked as he pointed to the large picture of his face at the corner of the card. "I even customized it myself."

Berwald shook his head violently. There was no way he will have this guy being his lawyer. One look at him and even the all-fair judge will without a doubt favour the prosecution. The man did not belong in the serious setting of a court room. But before the Swede was able to voice his concerns, Matthias began to speak.

"I came as soon as I heard the news. It never occurred to me that you were that kind of person you know," the Dane looked at Berwald with troubled eyes. "It's not my place to judge but really, did you really have to rape someone?"

"I d'dn't – "

"Ah, stop!" Matthias covered his ears as the Swede began to protest for himself. "I don't want to hear it. It doesn't matter what you did now 'cause we're gonna plead not guilty anyway."

"But I re'lly d'dn't –"

"I said it doesn't matter," the Dane placed a hand on Berwald's lips, shoving the rest of his sentence back into his mouth. "All we need to do is to put on a really good show for the jury so they'll believe that you're innocent. I don't want to know what you did because that'll just influence my decisions for your case."

Seeing as the Swede looked rather speechless, the Dane let out a big satisfied smile and took out a notepad from his pocket. "Now then, shall we get on to business? You understand why you're being charged right? And I'm supposed to tell you all your rights and crap but I'm not going to 'cause my professor for that class at law school was so bad, I still didn't get what he was bitching about. Don't worry though!" Matthias quickly added as he saw the Swede closed his eyes in defeat. "My debating skills are really awesome and we're going to win for sure. Now then, do you have any questions for me before I go off to prepare our case?"

Honestly, the Swede did not think that the Dane could answer any questions he did not already know. But there was something that troubled his mind and he really needed to figure it out.

"Matth'as?" he asked. "Who told the pol'ce I raped them?"

"You don't know?" the Dane blinked in surprise. "It was one of your students, Tino Vainamoinen."

* * *

**A/N:Legal terms (Okay, i know most ppl know this and it's unnecessary, but you never know rite?) :**

**Prosecution: basically, the party accusing the defendant  
Jury: a group of people selected by both parties in court to determine whether or not the accused is guilty**

**Reviews are love~  
**


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: 2nd chapter! Yay I am so good with updates /shot**

**Anyways, sry for leaving such a cliffhanger last time (_actually not that sorry hahah /shot again_), but I really didn't know how to continue. This chapter is mainly just for introducing all the characters, you'll find out who raped Finland throughout the actual trial (I actually made it pretty obvious teeheehee).**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

Chapter II**

_"The cruellest lies are often told in silence…" - Robert Louis Stevenson_

* * *

Ludwig Weillschmidt sighed loudly as he put the phone back down onto the receiver. It seemed like his stupid brother Gilbert was in jail, _again. _He wondered curiously on how the albino can just find trouble no matter where he goes. Last time it was shoplifting. And this time, it was physically assaulting some hobo on the streets. There appear to be no end to his mischief. The moment he gets out of prison, Ludwig decided, he was going to send his brother straight to a military school back in their home country, Germany.

Ironic enough, while Gilbert Weillschmidt was on the hit list of every police station in town, Ludwig Weillschmidt had successfully finished law school and was now the most respected judge in the state. Best known for his strict but kind character, Judge Weillschmidt was often called to evaluate for the most heinous crimes.

Crimes such as rape.

Feeling utterly exhausted, the German could not help but want to just go to bed and never wake up. Sometimes, it was a bad thing being the fairest judge in town. Too many people came to you, and there was never any time to rest. But being the workaholic the man was, Ludwig sighed again and tore open the letter sent to him. He already knew what was written inside, as an officer had already called him this morning informing him about the trial. Reading the letter was simply, like most things in life, a formality.

_Honourable Judge__** Ludwig Weillschmidt**__**,**_

_ You are hereby requested by and through the consent of the Supreme Court of United States to moderate case __**0617**__ from __**July 19**__**th**__**, 2011**__ to the end of the trial. Attached below is a detailed summary of case __**0617**__. Any concerns or questions can be raised at the written date mentioned above. The court trusts that you will and shall abide all rules determined by the Supreme Court of United States and show zero personal bias toward any individual parties of the case._

The German sighed, and flipped the page.

_Case__**0617**_

_ Case Summary, noted by __**Officer Roderich Edelstein**__**: **__On July 11__th__, 2011, victim Tino Vainamoinen, a student of University of New York, filed a third degree rape charge against Berwald Oxenstierna, a professor at the University. After a thorough search at the scene of the crime, police had found several reasonable evidences supporting the charge. On July 12__th__, 2011, an arrest was performed against Berwald Oxenstierna. An investigation is being conducted under chief detective Arthur Kirkland as of the moment. It should be noted that the defendant is currently being held at the New York Central Correctional Facility and will continue to stay there throughout the duration of his trial, unless bail is granted. _

_ It is to my knowledge that defence attorney Matthias Soren had been appointed by the defendant Berwald Oxenstierna for this case. Prosecution lawyer had already been confirmed by the plaintiff Tino Vainamoinen as attorney Eduard von Bock. Determination for bail shall be held on July 17__th__, two days before actual trial date. It shall be in the best interests of…_

The German didn't even bother to finish the page. Being a well-experienced judge, he had seen almost all sorts of crimes and all the different motives behind them. There was a reason why he was the considered the 'fairest' judge in town. The society already disappointed him enough that it had been so long since he involved his personal feelings in his cases. He no longer cared about what kind of teacher would rape their student. And no longer did he wonder toward why a person, who supposedly is a role model for future generations, would commit such a vile act of dominance.

* * *

The little office had almost zero furniture in it, other than a large leather couch, a table and a coffee machine. Unlike other psychiatrists, Norge did not enjoy plastering useless medical posters on the wall, or placing random plants in the corners. He enjoyed the blankness of the room and put only what was absolutely necessary in it. Like with decorations, the Norwegian psychiatrist also liked to keep the number of people in his office to a minimum; which may explain why he was just a teeny bit ticked off when a certain Estonian barged into the room, demanding to see his patient.

"Tino, are you okay?" Eduard whispered anxiously into the Finn's ears before glaring angrily at the Norwegian therapist beside them. "Why isn't he talking?"

The therapist simply shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "He's still in shock."

The Estonian had a look of desperation on his face before returning back to comforting the scared Finn. "Tino," he soothed as he caressed the man's cheeks. "It's going to be okay. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here and I'll make sure that bastard who hurt you stay behind bars and rot there!"

"You know Mr. von Bock," the Norwegian commented coolly as he poured a cup of coffee for himself. "As the suspect is yet to be proved guilty; you should really watch what you're saying."

"I'll watch what I say after I convict that Swedish creep who raped Fin." Eduard von Bock said bitterly. "And aren't you supposed to be Tino's therapist, oh so famous Dr. Norge Thomassen? Why isn't your patient talking?"

"I'm not his lips Mr. von Bock," Norge retorted, eyes fixed intently on his drink. "I cannot decide when he wants to talk. But I will help him though," he eyed the frustrated man lazily, "if you get out of my office and let me do my job."

The Estonian fumed angrily, but figured his friend's mental health was probably more important than his personal irritation. Grabbing his coat, Eduard quickly placed a chaste kiss on top of the Finn's head and walked out the door, making sure to slam it as he left, resulting in a loud, resounding thud.

The timid Finn looked up awkwardly at the Norwegian, unsure of what to do next after his Estonian friend left. This was supposed to be a therapeutic session granted to him free of charge from his insurance company. But so far, the emotionless psychiatrist did nothing but to scare him more. Absentmindedly, Tino's palm stroked monotonously the rough texture of the black leather couch he was sitting on. For a while, the two just stayed there, wrapped around in uncomfortable silence.

It was the Norwegian who broke the calming peace. "You can drop the act now, Tino," he said without even looking at the Finn. "Nobody's watching."

The perplexed Finnish man stared at his therapist in confusion.

"I know it for a fact that you are not too shocked to talk," Norge continued as no reply came from his patient. "Both from the way you bite your lips and from the face you're making right now." He smiled when he saw the guilty-looking Finn unconsciously placed a hand over his mouth. "I don't know what your objective for staying mute is, and to be honest, I don't care. I'm getting paid for every second you stay in my office anyway." Norge paused after this and walked toward the Finn to stare directly into his eyes, "But I can help you, Tino, only if you let me."

The Finn shook his head in defiance, unwilling to give up so easily. With a loud sigh, Dr. Thomassen sat down on the table, facing directly at his patient. "You don't have to tell me anything," he murmured in a quiet monotone voice. "But I certainly hope you're smart enough to."

* * *

The mansion was beautiful, no really, it honestly was. It was already magnificent, even if you only look at the size. The front lawn stretched and stretched, up to the point where if the Latvian does not squint hard enough, he just might miss the location of the front door. Majestic and artistically carved water fountains as well as a blinding number of statues of course contributed to the place's beauty. But despite its overwhelming splendour, there was something peculiar about the house that the Latvian could not put wrap his hands around. Something involved the entire atmosphere of the outsized yet empty garden sent unwanted chills down his spine. As the nervous Raivis slowly approached the front gate, a servant suddenly appeared, scaring him out of his wits.

"You must be Mr. Galante," the maid smiled as she greeted the Latvian. "Mr. Braginski is expecting you. May I take your coat?"

"Oh, um, sure," Raivis stammered awkwardly as he handed her his jacket, feeling slightly honoured at such a treatment. The maid smiled encouragingly at the man's nervousness and gestured him to follow her into the fairytale mansion.

"This way," she motioned as she led the Latvian into a maze full of glass chandeliers and spiral staircases. "Mr. Braginski had specifically told the staff to make sure you don't get lost here in their humble home."

Raivis simply nodded, as he was too taken back on how the maid's voice echoed and bounced off the high golden ceiling. Following intently behind her, the Latvian wondered curiously on just how much money did the Russian owned to be able to afford and maintain such a luxurious living.

They stopped in front of a large room, which would look identical to the rest of the house if it wasn't for the large sunflower pasted on the door. The servant stopped, adjusted her apron, and knocked on the door. "Mr. Braginski?" she called out in a sweet, sing-song voice. "Mr. Galante has arrived."

For a moment, the whole house was silent. Everyone listened intently for their master's reply. "Thank you love," answered a childish yet strangely cold voice that sent shivers down the Latvian's back every time he hears it. "Please let him come in."

The maid smiled again at Raivis and gestured him to go in. Reluctantly with a trembling hand, the small framed man reached for the door knob. Just before he went in though, he could clearly see a flash of fear and worry on the servant's face. But it was gone in a fraction of second, and the carefree mask of happiness returned again.

It makes the Latvian wonder what the Russian does to them in his spare time.

As Raivis gingerly stepped into the room, he could not help but feel the sudden drop in temperature that did not seem to come with the rest of the house. The room was nicely furnished with a solid oak bed and a dark, polished bookshelf. Ivan sat quietly on the king-sized mattress, grinning at the Latvian as he came in the door. Beside him, his surprisingly sexy Belarusian bodyguard stood dutifully, the knife in her hands ready to attack anyone who appeared to be a threat to her master.

"Raivis," Ivan greeted cheerfully and patted a spot beside him on the bed. "Why don't you come and sit down? Do you want anything to drink?"

The small framed man shook his head slightly and obediently sat close to the frightening Russian. Hands neatly placed on his lap, the Latvian attempted to make himself possibly disappear into the floor cracks.

"So," Ivan patted his nervous friend harshly on the back, probably unconscious of his own brute strength. "Tell me the reason why I called you here."

Not daring to complain about the pain from the patting, the Latvian simply nodded. "Is- is it to discuss my testimony for Tino's trial?"

"You're a smart man Raivis," Ivan smiled widely at the answer. "And I'm sure you already know exactly what you're going to say?"

The scared man looked up at the intimidating Russian, desperation in his eyes. "It's not right Ivan," he pleaded. "I- I'm not going to get up there and lie. You can't always force things to go your way. What you're doing, it- its wrong!"

"Hmm, you're right," the Russian mused while bored his cold purple eyes into the Latvian, causing the latter to flinch unconsciously. "But I guess threatening is also considered wrong in your dictionary too." With a snap of his fingers, the originally cheerful man suddenly turned dark. "Natalia?"

Before the Latvian could even realise what was happening, a knife was already being held at his throat. "Listen to my master," whispered a cold, emotionless voice that in many degrees had a creepiness that rivalled the Russian's. "Or you just might mysteriously die in a tragic accident."

As his body guard pressed the menacing weapon closer to the Latvian's neck, Ivan simply laughed at the expression of obvious terror on his guest's face. "I trust that you know exactly what to say? How nice of you to agree with me Raivis," he giggled, resuming his eerie childish character. "I always know you are a smart man."

* * *

**A/N: That was pretty lame wasn't it *face palms* But it's just the intro and most intros are pretty bad ( or it's just me)... Hopefully nobody's confused, I introduced a lot of ideas in this chapter...**

**Legal Terms:**  
**Bail: some form of property deposited or pledged to a court to persuade it to release a suspect from jail, on the understanding that the suspect will return for trial or forfeit the bail**  
**Testimony: basically, what a witness says in the trial**

**Reviews are love~**

***update* now with line breaks for scene switches, i knew I forgot something, that was extremely stupid of me ... Special thanks to Kzaen for remind me :)  
**


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: Third chapter! Sorry if some of these stuff are kind of boring but I sort of need to get the whole characterization and setting thing sorted out before the trial actually starts. I also apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes/OOCness/horribleness in general**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

Chapter III**

_"Our lives improve only when we take chances - and the first and most difficult risk we can take is to be honest with ourselves." - Walter Anderson_

* * *

Gilbert poked uncomfortably at his ugly orange scrubs that looked not only extremely hideous, but also exceptionally itchy as well. Some people would be sort of surprised on how the albino had not yet used to the custom clothing of prison since he had been in jail so many times. But despite his badass nature, Gilbert actually did not enjoy breaking the law.

The worst thing about confinement was, to be honest, the lack of choice. You couldn't choose what you want to eat. You couldn't choose when you want to shower. You couldn't choose when you want to watch TV. Heck, you couldn't even take a leak without a dozen cameras watching your every move. Most of the times, it was much easier to stay within the law than outside it.

So why did he choose to beat the hell out of that man?

Well, because he pissed him off.

It was that simple really. Nothing special had happened. It was just the fact that Gilbert woke up one day and decided that the hobo outside his door had really got to go; as he had been spitting annoying insults at the awesome albino for weeks now, mocking him on how pathetic he was in comparison to Ludwig. So the irritated German punched the hell out of the poor man and told him to get out of his sight.

And then the bastard called the police; which was why he ended up here again, in the New York Central Correctional Facility.

The German remembered calling his brother Ludwig the day of the arrest, hoping that he would be able to bail him out, being the judge and all. But no, the damn blond was too 'disappointed' in him, said some time in prison would actually 'do him well', and help him 'rehabilitate his behaviours'. In truth though, Gilbert bet the honourable judge was just too embarrassed to be seen in public with a criminal.

The albino had never been on very good terms with his brother. Ever since he was little, he had lived in his baby bro's shadows. Ludwig always had great manners, knew when to speak, achieved the best grades, and was just generally an obedient, well-behaved person. Even their parents liked him better. Gilbert remembered that almost every time they had guests over, his mother would gesture happily to Ludwig and compliment him on all the awards he got. Meanwhile the albino would stand by himself in the background, hoping to be praised as well.

But Gilbert knew that he will never be as loved as his brother, and he accepted that fact a long time ago. It felt rather weightless actually. When you're already on the bottom of the social food chain, you really don't have to worry about your actions affecting how everybody sees you. And the albino accepts it too, not caring in the least as society had already abandoned him and moved on. It didn't matter when the prison guard looked at him like he was a piece of gum, stuck on the bottom of somebody's shoe. Nor did it annoy him when a protective mother quickly shielded her child's eyes as he walked past them on the streets.

But he knew it bothered Berwald.

Gossips travel rather fast in a jailhouse, believe it or not. Well, when you've got nothing to do but sit in a dark, secluded room all day, moving your lips was pretty much the only leisure activity to be involved in. Most of the time, Gilbert talked to Francis, a guy in the cell opposite of his. He wasn't sure exactly what the Frenchman was convicted of, but rumours had it that it involved a rather unpleasant affair with a foreign prostitute. The German didn't really want to know the exact details, as seeing tough, muscled criminals giggle and blush like little girls after hearing the Frenchie's story sort of scared him away.

But today, it wasn't the flirty blond Gilbert wanted to converse with. Instead, it was the tall, intimidating Swede that had been so deathly quiet ever since he arrived at the statehouse prison.

"Yo, big guy," the albino called out tentatively, unsure of whether or not the Swede would answer him. "You awake?"

A moment of silence, then a loud grunt that was the man's reply.

"I heard," the German began, for once in his life, hesitant of what to say. "I heard that you got charged for raping one of your students."

More silence. Then a quiet voice that seemed ever so threatening in the hushed prison room, "Is th't w'at ya beli've?"

"Hey I don't know man," the albino raised his palms up in defence even though the other could not see him through the thick wall that separated the two cells. "That's why I'm asking you."

"I d'dn't rape him."

The German mused at the direct and blunt rejection for a while before stating back his reply. "You know," he whispered, a complete contrast from his usual boisterous self. "You can tell us the truth. We won't look at you any differently if you did. I mean, we're all humans, right? And humans make mistakes, no matter how awesome they may seem."

"I sa'd I d'dn't rape him!"

"Okay, okay dude, geez," Gilbert sighed. "Whatever you say, no need to get all touchy-feely."

A moment of peace before the albino broke the awkward silence once again, much to Berwald's dismay. "Did you get a lawyer yet?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?" the German pondered curiously.

"An o'd fr'end."

"That's nice." Gilbert laughed quietly to himself. "I guess your friends love you better than mine loves me. Even my own dickhead brother wouldn't come and bail me out. I guess he was just too jealous of my awesomeness."

"What d'd ya do?"

"Huh," the albino paused confusingly for a second before realising what the Swede was asking him. "Oh, you mean what I did to get myself end up here?" he momentarily grimaced at the memory. "Socked some guy hard. He deserved it, so I don't regret a thing."

"I see."

Another pregnant pause.

"When's the trial?" Gilbert asked curiously, unable to stand the boring silence.

"In a week," Berwald answered, his low, miserable voice echoed off the walls of the prison cell. "I d'n't kn'w why he accus'd me of rape. I d'dn't ev'n touch h'm."

"He's probably just an asshole then, wanting to tip you off for no apparent reason. You're his professor right?" the albino enquired. "Did you give him a bad mark or something?"

"He's the k'ndest pers'n I kn'w!" Berwald suddenly erupted, causing Gilbert to flinch unconsciously. "And he's br'll'ant too, my best stud'nt…"

The German was rather surprised when the tall, quiet man had stood up for the person who accused him. If he was Berwald, the first thing he would do when he gets out of jail was probably to sock the guy's face off. I mean, you can't wrongfully charge someone and hope to get away with it. Life didn't work that way. The Swede was way too kind, the albino decided, naive even, to think that the society was as black and white as right and wrong.

* * *

Eirik Thomassen did not understand how the court had tracked him down so fast, but the truth was that they did. Secluded in his own little dorm, studying madly for the coming up exam, the college student had completely cut himself away from the outside world. It was his dream to be like his older cousin, Dr. Norge Thomassen. And ever since he was little, he had wanted to be a psychiatrist. So after 4 years of tedious and tear-jerking high school, the Icelandic student was finally accepted into the university of his dreams.

There was nothing the boy wanted more to just stay in school, forget about everything else, and work hard to be successful in life. But of course, the world wasn't having any of that.

Eirik Thomassen had been called upon for jury duty.

It made sense too, seeing as the diligent student had completely lost contact with the outside world, busily studying for his psychology exam. He didn't even own a TV, let alone be influenced by the media for the case. And that was why the court chose him, because he was the preeminent candidate to make an unbiased judgment. His psychology major made him valuable in fully interpreting the evidence before making a decision, and his seclusion made him impartial to any possible outside bias.

But the poor Icelander did not know anything about the case. All he had learned from the gossips here and there was that some professor at the University of New York had been charged with rape. To be honest, he didn't really care what happened. All he wanted was to successfully complete his psychology major, perhaps attain a PhD degree like his cousin, and then live a nice, quiet life.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Letting out a tired sigh, Eirik set down the letter sent to him by the government and marked his calendar for the chosen date. He was supposed to arrive to court on July 19th, and stay at a designated hotel throughout the remainder of the case.

So much for his studies, he thought sulkily.

* * *

Tino tippy-toed down the quiet infirmary halls, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. His hair and cheeks were flushed from running all the way from his psychiatrist's office to the hospital. Being nervous and anxious that somebody will see him, it was no surprise when the Finn jumped up in shock when a hand was placed on his shoulders.

"Geez, you're certainly on edge today" the nurse flinched at the man's sudden movement, before warming up again to a smile. "I know it was hard for you these past few days and it really means a lot to him that you can still come for a visit."

Tino simply nodded at her kind words, afraid that his voice would betray his pretend-brave face.

The nurse smiled again and placed a reassuring hand on the Finn's arms. "Don't worry alright? It'll all be okay."

Tino's lips slightly pulled upwards at the little comfort. The nurse gently patted the man's back before leading him to a small, private room at the end of the hospital. "Here he is," she softly pushed the creaking door open, revealing a small boy sleeping on the bed. "Still safe and sound."

The blond-haired Finn nodded thankfully at the tender woman, before landing a tentative step into the room. He slowly shut the door behind him as he came in, doing it quietly as if even a small creak would wake the sleeping boy.

Looking around to see that no hidden cameras or microphones were present, Tino took a deep breath of relief and pulled a chair next to the hospital bed. His fingers mindlessly caressed the little child's bright blond hair, feeling the soft texture on each of the strands.

"Hey Peter," he whispered, a voice barely audible even in the silent room. "How are you today?"

The boy didn't reply, in fact, he didn't even react.

"I miss you little bro," Tino laughed quietly, completely ignoring the fact that it was just a one-man talk rather than an actual conversation. "School had been tough on me lately and a lot of things had happened. Next week, I have to go to court too so I might not be able to come and visit you as often as before."

Still no reply.

"But don't worry though!" the Finn continued cheerfully. "Everything will turn out fine and you're going to be as healthy as ever. Uncle Ivan promised me that he will hire the best doctors if I do what he says." A tear streamed down Tino's face even though he was still smiling. "Remember when you were little Peter? And you wanted to travel around the world. I laughed at you and told you that it was an impossible goal for a family as poor as ours. Well, guess what Peter, I was wrong. Traveling around the world will be the first thing on our to-do list when you get out of the hospital. We're going to go back to Finland, take a tour all around Europe, and maybe even go to that little ship place Sealand you seem to be so fascinated with. I pinky-swear you!"

Still no reply.

Unaffected by the lack of answers, Tino reached out and grabbed his little brother's hand and grasped it tight. "Can you feel this Peter?" he asked quietly as he gave the boy's fingers a tight squeeze. "That's me, holding your hand. You were always so brave, and passionate about everything Peter. I always know that you are strong enough to beat any obstacles that may come our way." His voice cracked slightly in the end. "Your big brother did a very terrible thing and he might go to jail if the truth ever gets out. And I don't regret anything because I did it for you, sweetheart. I did it so that we can be together forever. I love you too much… So do me a favour Peter, and wake up. Wake up Peter, wake up…please…"

The only answer was the quiet beeping of a machine that signified the ever-dying rhythm of the child's beating heart.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I remembered line breaks this time! XD... Nobody's confused about the story so far right? Right? Right? *looks around frantically*. It was a pretty confusing chapter...**

**Just one more chapter to go before the trial begins, but next one shall be more fun that's for sure (probably because it features Denmark's pov) xD**

**Reviews are love (and guarantee faster updates xD)**~


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I love you all~**

**Though I promised that this was going to be a fun chapter, i am sorry to inform you that it's not, not really. Throughout the duration of writing this, I had found my uncanny talent of making terrible jokes... so please just bear with me **

**Legal terms:**  
**Expert witness: a person qualified through knowledge, skill, experience, or education in a certain field. **  
**Prosecution: the party against the accused**  
**witness: a person who testifies about what he/she has seen or observed about the case**

**

* * *

Chapter IV**

_"The ability to lie is a liability - Unknown__"

* * *

_

"What do you mean you can't testify for me anymore?" a slightly agitated Dane screamed into his cell phone at hand. "What do you mean new evidences suggest that my client is guilty? You know what, you stupid dick, I don't need you!" And with that, the angry man threw the phone down heavily onto the table, resulting in a loud and harsh thud.

"Damn bastard," Matthias grumbled bitterly as he took out his notepad from the shirt pocket and crossed out a name from his list of possible witnesses. Another one had bailed. And he couldn't even blame him. Who seems to be guiltier: an adorable-looking honour student like Tino, or some sketchy unapproachable Swede with a weird accent? It had been only out of both curiosity and friendship did the Dane take the case, and now, he was regretting it every so dearly. Based on the poorly written defence he had as of the moment, the prosecution will tear him apart.

Matthias sighed and groaned loudly. So far, he only got 4 witnesses willing to testify on the stand. And none of them he felt was good enough to actually help him win his case.

What he needed was an expert witness. Somebody knowledgeable in a specific field of study and could actually prove scientifically his client's innocence.

Letting out a loud sigh of blatant defeat, the frustrated attorney plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote. Well, if he couldn't think of anything for the case, he might as well watch some TV right? Maybe some nice chill time would help him re-collect his scattered thoughts.

But to the Dane's dismay, nothing interesting seemed to be on at the moment. His fingers pressed continuously at the 'next' button, flipping through the channels in search of an easy mindless show that will keep his brain off the trial. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side that day and about 70 channels later, Matthias gave up and pressed the big red 'off' button on his remote.

Except it wasn't the 'off' button he pressed, it was the button below it which led him right to channel one, the news network.

_"And now our top story for today: a university professor facing rape charges filed by one of his students."_

The Dane stopped in the middle of rubbing his temples and sat up, directing his complete focus on the TV screen in front of him.

The news reporter continued in her sweet, attractive voice.

_"On Tuesday, July 12__th__, a well respected Physics professor from the University of New York had been arrested for raping one of his students. The rape had allegedly happened in the student's dorm at apparently 1 o'clock am. Several eyewitnesses claim that they have seen the defendant leaving the student's dormitories on campus at about 1:30 am. The police are currently conducting a thorough investigation at the scene of the crime, gathering evidence that can possibly be used for trial." _The woman on the screen paused for a bit, and gestured to a man behind her. _"We have here with us today Detective Arthur Kirkland, the chief coordinator for this case. Good afternoon Detective,"_ the reporter greeted._ "Would you mind telling us some details in your investigation?"_

_"Well,"_ the man replied in a strong British accent, thick eyebrows furrowed together in his seriousness, _"my team is still in the victim's dorm room right now, hoping to find new clues that will help us with the conviction. So far, our search has been rather successful as we had just discovered new DNA evidence placing the suspect at the scene of the crime."_

_"What are the current conditions of the victim? Is he taken care of at a local hospital?"_

_"It is to my knowledge that he is presently being examined by Dr. Norge Thomassen, the renowned psychiatrist." _the detective answered, _"The blow and horror from the unpleasant experience had apparently shocked him into mute. It is unfortunate really, for anyone to go through such a terrible thing, much less from someone they supposedly could trust."_

_ "Hey Arthur, get over here! Look what we just found!" _a voice called out from the background. The detective smiled apologetically at the reporter before hurrying back to his colleague, moving out of the view of the camera.

The woman nodded a swift good-bye before turning her face back to the cameraman, ending her broadcast with a quick conclusion. _"We will continue to follow this story as new evidences are continued to be discovered. Next up, a man who claims that he sees God? Join us after the break to uncover this man's definition of 'truth' behind the Bible." _

The screen became dark as the Dane turned off the TV.

Dammit, Matthias thought to himself as he closed his eyes in wary. The media broadcasting all these prejudiced opinions everywhere certainly wasn't helping his case. Not a single mentioning was in the news story about how Berwald was still waiting to be _trialed_, rather than convicted. But of course, nobody cared about that. Those damn reporters just wanted something to chew on, regardless of it being lies or truths.

And worst of all, he still need an expert witness for the case.

Taking out the big and heavy yellow book, the Dane sighed loudly and flipped through its pages, in a desperate attempt to find some sketchy doctor that was willing to testify Berwald's innocence. His fingers trailed down the lists, hoping to see a name that will pop out at him.

It wasn't until he reached the T section did he found something. His eyes lingered on the name and occupation on the page. _Dr. Norge Thomassen, Forensics and Mental Health psychiatrist._ Vaguely remembering the man being mentioned in the news broadcast, the Dane quickly jotted down the phone number and address listed.

He had heard from both his past cases and rumours in the legal world that Dr. Thomassen was not a man to be messed with. Both experienced and intelligent, the psychiatrist possessed a sharp tongue that can render the opposition speechless during his testimony in court. The man was famous, and feared by attorneys all over the state. And best of all, it had been well known already to the public that Dr. Norge Thomassen always sides with the defence, rather than the prosecution. The Dane mentally slapped himself for not thinking of him before.

Perhaps, he had found himself an expert witness.

* * *

"Mr. Braginski," Eduard cleared his throat and stood up immediately as the Russian slowly approached the table. "I'm glad that you are able to make it today."

"Anything for Tino," Ivan flashed a wide grin and seated himself comfortably on the cushioned chair of the high-classed restaurant. His sexy Belarusian body guard stood dutifully beside him, looking both intimidating and fearless.

The Estonian eyed warily at the beautiful woman. "Mr. Braginski," he said. "I don't want to be rude but what we're discussing is sort of a private matter. Does she –"

"Don't worry about Natalia Mr. von Bock," the Russian smiled reassuringly at the bespectacled man sitting in front of him. "You won't even know she's here."

Still reluctant but deciding to trust his fair-haired guest despite his better judgements, the Estonian took a piece of document out of his bag and handed over to the Russian. "Here's the detailed description of the rape case Mr. Braginski," he motioned to the page. "It'll be greatly beneficial for you to read it before we go to court."

Ivan happily took the paper out of the other man's hand but did not even glance at it. "I believe this isn't all we're here for today is it Mr. von Bock?" he asked. "Why don't we just jump straight to the point."

Hesitant, Eduard began to speak. "You're a perceptive man Mr. Braginski," he smiled, a tint of undetectable jealousy in his voice. "I guess that's why Tino chose you to be his boyfriend."

"You flatter me, Mr. von Bock."

"I need you to testify for me as a witness in court," the attorney continued, ignoring the Russian's remark. "We're going to go over the testimony in detail later. But it's rather simple. I just need you to tell the jury Oxenstierna's connection with Tino and how it affects both you and him in your relationship. Make sure you sound sad and unimpressed with the Swede, possibly making remarks that will help me convict Berwald as the rapist."

"Of course," Ivan smiled and nodded knowingly at the Estonian. "Anything else?"

Eduard opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, he looked up at the Russian with a surprisingly vulnerable and pleading look in his eyes. "Please take care of Tino," he whispered quietly. "You're his boyfriend so I'm sure he'll open up to you. I don't know how this whole thing is affecting him and it just kills me to see him so frightened."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Mr. von Bock," Ivan smiled widely, showing most of his pearly white teeth. "I'll make sure that he is well taken care of."

And somehow, that sweet, reassuring tone of the Russian's voice sent chills down the Estonian's back.

* * *

Matthias paused hesitantly in front of the office door, uncertain of whether to go in or not. Despite how famous Dr. Thomassen was, the Dane had never actually met the man before. It took him a great hassle just to get in the door as the persistent secretary outside the office refused to let anyone without an appointment in. But the Dane had his way of getting things done. And after some intense flirting, even the strict secretary could not resist the man's natural charms.

Gathering up his courage, the Danish attorney let out a big breath and gently pushed open the door. The psychiatrist was at his table, attempting to sort out some documents.

And by god he was the most gorgeous looking therapist Matthias had ever seen.

The man's short blond hair was both lightly tousled yet casually pinned with a white cross clip. His neck, long and slender, made the Dane unconsciously licked his lips just by looking at it. Soft, pale skin reflected a radiant healthy glow in the afternoon sun. Under the large white lab coat hid a beautiful, slender frame. But those weren't what had mesmerised the Dane. The real culprit were the Norwegian's eyes; lovely blue irises that seem to not look at you but rather through you, penetrating right into your soul.

The therapist's cold, uninterested voice interrupted the Dane's daydream. "Can I help you?"

_Oh babe, you sure can._ Matthias quickly pushed his dirty thoughts away before offering the Norwegian his signature grin. "Hi there!" he announced enthusiastically. "My name is Matthias Soren, and I have some questions I want to ask you."

"Do you have an appointment?" the therapist got up and walked toward the Dane; his long thin legs unconsciously graceful.

"Um not really," Matthias frowned a little, before lighting up again. "But wait, if you only – "

But he was cut short by the therapist's calm and apathetic voice. "Then get out, you're disrupting my break." The Norwegian raised his arms and attempted to push the annoying Dane out of the office.

"Wait," Matthias cried out loudly, resisting his dismissal. "You don't understand! I'm an attorney!"

"So you're a lawyer? Yeah, that makes me want to talk to you so much more."

"Wait, listen to me!" the Dane made his once last argument before getting completely pushed out the door. "I'm the defence attorney for the university rape case! And I want you to be my expert witness!"

The thin arms pushing him suddenly stopped as the Norwegian looked up at Matthias in speculation. Seeing as he was no longer unwelcomed, the Dane let out a bright wide grin and continued to speak. "I heard that you're an expert on forensics and mental health so I thought that maybe you could, you know, testify for my client in court?" The desperate lawyer looked down to the emotionless psychiatrist, trying to conjure up his best puppy dog eyes.

Dr. Thomassen looked with vague amusement at the Dane's helpless pleading face. Shaking his head slightly, he gestured the bigger man to come in and shut the door behind him. He sighed in defeat as he folded his arms across his chest. "Talk to me."

Matthias let out an extensive, teeth-showing smirk; looks like he had found himself an expert witness.

* * *

**A/N: The ending sucks I know...**

**Anyways, next chapter will take place in court! (Yay, finally!). But it's going to be a pretty slow update 'cause I'm going to Niagara Falls for the holidays and probably won't be back until the New Years... **

**Have a safe and merry Christmas everyone!**

**Reviews are love~**


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews for this story! **

**Anyways, before we go on, I would like to make it clear that this is sort of a pre trial thing determining for bail. Basically if bail is granted, then the accused would get to live with his normal life and just show up for court. If bail is not granted, then the accused (Sweden in this case) would have to stay in a cell until his is either proven innocent or guilty. Bail is usually granted for most offences other than like murder and stuff. **

**Sorry for any legal inaccuracies as my knowledge comes straight from Law &Order episodes and that wonderful thing ppl call Google :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter V**

"_Life is all memory except for the one present moment that goes by so quick you can hardly catch it going." – Tennessee Williams

* * *

_

The courtroom was spacious, and painfully familiar to someone who was as tightly bounded to the legal system as Ludwig. The hardwood floor looked clean and polished. A black leather chair was positioned in the center, a step higher than everything else so that it overlooked the entire room. Beside it stood the great American flag, proudly showing off its nation. All in all, the place had without a doubt gave off an air of significance and justice.

"All rise for honourable Judge Weillschmidt."

The German sighed quietly as he watched his bailiff called out the proper court proceedings. Everybody in the audience stood up in respect. There was a variety of spectators in the crowd: smirking reporters, frowning police officers, a few concerned citizens, as well as bored old men with nothing to do.

A typical day.

"Please be seated," the bailiff called out again, the same monotonous voice.

As the mass slowly settled back into their original seats, Ludwig began to recite the opening passages. "This court will now come to order. Bailiff," he gestured to the man listening attentively beside him. "Can we have the first case?"

The man nodded as he gestured to a bespectacled man sitting in the plaintiff seat. "Determination for bail of case 0617 shall commence. Prosecutor, you may begin."

The said man stood up, motioning a small thank you to the bailiff, and started his speech. "Good morning, your honour," the Estonian greeted as he offered a smile to the judge, who in return, did not give back the gesture. "A nice day today isn't it?"

"Please get straight to the charges Mr. von Bock."

"Yes of course," the attorney replied smoothly, not at all faltered by the Judge's harsh comment. "The state wishes to charge Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna under the act of third degree rape against my client Mr. Tino Vainamoinen. Several direct evidences, including DNA, plainly support the claim. It is best recommended for no bail as Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna is clearly a dangerous threat to the welfare of our society."

The German judge nodded to the Estonian, and flashed a look at the supposed 'victim' sitting beside the attorney. Tino Vainamoinen looked glum, and very visibly scared. His shoulders clenched together as he played fretfully with his hands, unable to look up. Ludwig made a quick mental note of this unusual nervousness. "Thank you Mr. von Bock," he stated in his stern, serious voice and turned to the defence. "The charges have been read against you, how does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty your honour," the defence attorney, a grinning Dane who sported a small black top hat replied cheerfully, as if this was all a joke. "In fact, the defendant is rather confused with the charges."

"State your side more clearly, um," the Judge looked down on the paper in front of him to confirm the lawyer's name. "Mr. Matthias Soren."

"Well," the Dane began, slowly getting up from his chair and walking over to Ludwig to stare at him straight in the eye. "My client finds the accusations rather absurd and questionable in truthfulness. It is evident that Mr. Oxenstierna here did not rape Mr. Vainamoinen. And no bail?" the Danish attorney looked shocked and appalled at the declaration. "You got to be joking right? Even if he is the rapist, not that he is, this clearly counts as his first offence as no previous criminal records were against him in the past. Locking him up in jail before an actual conviction not only impacts his dignity, it is also a direct violation of his human rights! Berwald is a highly respected University professor and an obviously valuable member of society!"

"Well, if he's that great, then why the hell did he rape poor Tino?" a voice from the audience lashed out, clearly wishing that the Swede would be behind bars for as long as possible.

Several whispers of agreement echoed soon after, leaving a gaping Dane looking exasperated and snappy. "Nobody was talking to you, you bastard! My client hasn't even been convicted yet!" Matthias yelled back to the audience in poor defence, wanting to just jump in the crowd and punch somebody in the face if it weren't for Berwald holding him down.

Ludwig quickly surveyed the present situation before pounding his gravel loudly on the heavy wooden desk. "Order! Order in the court!" the Judge bellowed as the mass slowly began to quiet down once more. If there is one thing that Ludwig can't stand, it's disregarding the rules. "Anybody speaks out of turn again, they will be forcefully removed from this courtroom." The German paused for a moment and smiled at the intimidated look on the audience's faces before continuing. "Mr. von Bock, how do you say in regards to Mr. Soren's proposal?"

"I think that the people's reaction speak for itself your honour," the Estonian grinned merrily and motioned to the agreeing crowd behind him. "Precaution must be taken as we do not want what happened to my poor client happen to anybody else. Even if it is Mr. Oxenstierna's first offence, the prosecution feels that public safety is the primary concern." Eduard paused for a second as he shot the stoic Swede sitting at the defence table a threatening stare. "If he's not guilty, then there should be nothing to worry about."

"Very well," Ludwig followed the Estonian's glance to Berwald, who looked rather expressionless by all that was going on around him. Even from afar, the unapproachable Swede had an intimidating aura that seemed to increase every time he frowned. Taking a one last glance at the anxious, frightened Finn sitting at the prosecution side of the room, the German had reached his decision. "Because of the situation and severity of this case, Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna is to be held without bail throughout the duration of this trial." As an angry Dane began to make his protests, Judge Weillschmidt quickly continued, "However, seeing as it the first offence. It is to be noted that the defendant shall and will be privileged with personal space and maintain his basic rights as a proper citizen."

"But your honour –"

"Official trial date is set to July 19th of this week," Ludwig persisted, pretending that he did not hear the Estonian's interruption. "Case is dismissed. Good day counsellors."

A pounding of the gravel signified the end of the pre-trial. As the tired Judge slowly makes his way back to his chambers, Ludwig could faintly hear the two irritated attorneys arguing heatedly behind him.

"You damn shit! I bet you planned the crazy outburst! If it weren't for that, Berwald would be off with bail by now!"

"Don't blame your poorly thought-up defence on the innocent crowd Mr. Soren, your client is already doomed the second you became his attorney."

"Excuse me? Would you mind saying that again Glasses Freak! I don't think I can hear you quite clearly with my fist in your face!"

A loud crash and the sound of several policemen trying to break apart two grown man sent unsettling pulses to the German's brain. Ludwig sighed and furiously rubbed his temples.

This case would be the beginning of his nightmares.

* * *

"Look Tino, do you remember this one?" the Russian laughed happily as he pointed to a photo of the Finn, blushing crimson with Ivan kissing him in front of the camera. "You were so shy."

The small-framed student trailed his fingers absentmindedly around the picture, quietly admiring its innocence. The thin long digit traced slowly around the large heavy photo album on Ivan's lap. He had been so young back then, eighteen and just graduated out of high school. So young, and so full of dreams for the seemingly bright future ahead of him.

So naive.

The Finn shook his head slightly and offered a forced smile at the grinning Russian. "Yeah, I was pretty timid back then wasn't I?"

"I remember you would blush every time we were together even when I was only holding your hand," Ivan mused quietly, more to himself than anybody else. "And I remembered how you would bring me sunflowers on those days when I was upset just to cheer me up." He turned to the Finn, revealing a hurt and betrayed emotion in his eyes that tore at Tino's heart. "What happened between us?"

There was a moment of silence before the reply came. "We grew up," the Finn answered softly, as if lowering the volume could lessen the impact of his words. "I'm not the cheery high school student anymore and you're no longer the simple, naive teen." His fingers mindlessly caressed the soft cotton covering of the Russian large comfortable sofa, eyes focused on the expensive polished tiles of his boyfriend's luxurious living room. "A lot has changed since we first met."

"But everything is still the same right?" Ivan asked childishly, voice reassuring the confirmation. "You still love me." His tone was confident and certain, and even Tino could not deny the truth in those words.

_But what about Berwald? _The frustrated Finn buried his face in his hands, attempting to shut away the rest of the world. _What about your feelings for him?_ _You are out of your mind Tino, and selfish. Selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish!_

The tall Russian frowned as he sensed the other's obvious distress. With a caring hand, he gently turned Tino's head to force the younger to look at him straight in the eye. "Did something happen in court today? How was Berwald?"

The Finn struggled slightly but was unable to break free of the larger man's tight grasp. He soon gave up and allowed the Russian to freely roam his hands on his body. "Nothing, and Berwald's fine." he replied obediently, submitting under the larger man's touch. "I came here right after the trial had ended just like you asked me to."

"But you don't want to. You want this whole thing to just disappear, because you love him," the Russian concluded suddenly and the smaller man unconsciously flinched at such a direct confrontation. "I am a fool if I do not see that."

"Then why?" the Finn erupted, a questioning glare toward Ivan, who in which did not seem to be fazed at all by the sudden outbreak. With an unexpected burst of strength, Tino briskly brushed the larger man's hands off his back. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you pretending that nothing is wrong even though the entire situation is about as sick and messed up as it can get!"

"There seem to be some sort of confusion here love," Ivan whispered in a creepily positive tone, unfazed by the bitter resentment spouting out of the Finn's mouth. "I am not making you choose. I am simply presenting my side in hopes that you will choose me. The final decision is up to you entirely."

"You threatened me!"

"It is not considered a threat if both sides agree to it sweetheart." The Russian playfully twirled his fingers around the Finn's light blond hair. "You love your brother da? And you wish to be with him forever, do you not?"

Bringing up Peter was a blow below the belt, and they both knew it too. With a defeated sigh, Tino slumped backwards and murmured his reply. "You will cure him, right?" the small framed man shut his eyes for comfort. "If you bring him back to health, I will do whatever you ask."

"Good boy," Ivan grinned widely and pulled the Finn into a tight loving embrace, which caused the latter to yelp out in surprise at the sudden closeness. "I really miss you Tino, and I hope that after this, things will go back to how it used to."

"Hmm," the Finn breathed quietly under the Russian's protective arms. His nose buried in the taller man's hair which predictably smelled of sunflower and vodka. "I hope so too Ivan, I hope so too."

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha *nervous laugh* I'm not so confident about this chapter 'cause I wasn't sure how ppl would react to a Ivan-Tino thing... **

**Reviews are the basic building blocks of an author's inspiration and perseverance~ **  
**Therefore I would (in Poland's way)like , totally luv you foreva if you can like, drop one!**


	7. Chapter VI

_A/N: This is officially my first update of 2011 *cheers* :) Anyways, sorry if this took too long, i had like exams and stuff and yeah, it was just bad. I still have a math exam to go (totally should be studying). I apologise in advance for any legal inaccuracies or badness in general._

_How the court works (based off my interpretations of the internet articles i've read)_  
_1. The prosecution and the defence gives their opening statements and talk about how they're right and the other side are wrong_  
_2. The prosecution's first witness gets swore in and the prosecution examines him by asking him questions_  
_3. The defence cross-examines and asks the witness more questions_  
_4. After all of prosecution's witnesses are finished, the defence brings in its witnesses_  
_5. Then, the whole process occurs again_  
_6. The two sides give concluding statements in a final attempt to convince the jury_  
_7. The jury goes off and makes a decision on who's guilty and stuff._

_Legal terms:_  
_Sustained: When a lawyer makes an objection, the judge either says sustained or overruled. Sustained means that the objection is accurate and supported. Overruled means that the objection is invalid. _

**

* * *

Chapter VI**

"_Every truth has two sides; it is as well to look at both, before we commit ourselves to either"__ ~ Aesop

* * *

_

Feliks fidgeted awkwardly, unable to get used to the hard wooden seat placed for him in the witness stand. His clammy palms grasped tightly on his chair, attempting to find a tiny bit of comfort within the cold sombre courthouse. The Pole was never great at public speaking. In fact, crowds were considered one of his biggest and darkest fears. But the Estonian attorney had told him that if he wanted to help his friend Tino, then he would have to testify. Surrounding him were a bunch of deadpan police officers, a serious judge, a mass of curious spectators, and two angry attorneys having a stare-out. No, make that a glare-out.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," the smaller of the two said attorneys stood up and began his opening statement in a grave, solemn voice. "It pains me greatly to say that as we stand here today, millions of innocent, vulnerable victims around the country are being forcefully taken against their will." The Estonian paused for a moment, as if to mourn briefly for the said wounded. "These poor people are frightened into submission in order to satisfy the detrimental desires of their wretched rapists. These sadistic criminals, most often, knew very well of the consequences behind their offences. But then why?" he placed his palms faced up in question as he slowly made eye contact with each and every one of the jury members. "Why would anyone commit such a vile act of dominance?

"My client Tino Vainamoinen did not wish for this. He was simply a victim of someone's cruel daydream of power and supremacy." Eduard smiled sadly, a troubled emotion emphasising his features. "On July 11th, Mr. Vainamoinen had been brutally raped inside his dorm room by one of his supposedly most trusted professors! Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna had first offered to tutor my client in preparations for a specialised exam happening in August the week before. Completely innocent and unsuspecting, this boy," he pointed to the wary-looking Tino sitting at the prosecution desk, "had without a moment of doubt accepted the offer, thinking that the defendant had only good intentions. But unfortunately for him, his professor had something else in mind. He struggled, ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Eduard's voice was bitter now, volume steadily rising. "My client struggled against the cruel monster in hopes to be spared!

"The defence will argue that it was consensual, or that the rape did not happen. But you must ignore these bogus distractions. No one in his or her right mind will voluntarily agree to such an unlawful act. Please remember that my client cannot testify for us here today as he had lost his voice due to the trauma. His future and possibly what is left of his dignity depends on you, the jury. You all have the power to set things right, to serve justice for an innocent citizen.

"Time and time again will the defence question details of the rape, in hopes of finding loopholes that will divert you from the big picture. You must not be fooled by this. Please keep in mind that I'm not trying to tell you anything. I am simply stating what I expect the evidence will prove. Under that carefully painted mask of a respectful University professor, Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna is a heartless rapist. He, who had no sympathy for my client, deserves no sympathy and should without a doubt be found guilty!"

Silence washed over the courtroom. For a while, nobody spoke. The awed and agreeing looks on the jury's faces made it clear the Estonian's point was well noted. Rubbing his hand together satisfyingly, Eduard smiled and slowly trotted back to his seat at the prosecution side.

"Thank you," Tino mouthed in silence, motioning graciously toward his attorney. The Estonian smiled back and whispered in a quiet, impassive voice.

"Anything for you."

**...**

Meanwhile on the other side of the courthouse, a surprised-looking Matthias swore loudly under his breath. In response to this, Berwald let out a defeated sigh and placed his face in his palms.

"Hey don't worry man," the Dane comforted, harshly patting the Swede's back as he prepared for his own speech. "Just because he had a pretty good opening statement doesn't mean he's going to win. Just watch, mine will beat the pants off of his!"

"And tat's why 'm worr'ed."

"Dude, just sit back and let me work my magic on the jury, alright? Trust me."

Berwald only managed to grunt a brief response before Ludwig pounded his gravel. "Ladies and gentlemen," The stern German Judge announced. "The defence will now present the case."

The Dane stood up briskly, a pile of papers fluttered due to the sudden movement. Unwavering, Matthias ignored the cluttered sheets and carelessly patted down his slightly wrinkled suit. Once that was done, he let a satisfied grin and began to march slowly toward the jury box. The courtroom was quiet, and the Dane's heavy footsteps echoed off the high ceiling.

"May it please Your Honour, and the lovely members of the jury; before we begin, I think I would like to start off with a personal allusion in regards to the case." Matthias stopped in his tracks, and smiled sincerely to his audience. "Berwald and I have been great friends since university. He is never really an outspoken person, always keeps to himself about everything. I remember when I first met him, I was like 'Man, what a weirdo!'." The Dane's voice was relaxed, as if he wasn't speaking of a rape case, but a campfire story. "He never talks, and sometimes he glares at me for no apparent reason. But somewhere along the way, despite the fact that I'm totally awesome and he's a loner, we became friends. There was this one time when I was sick, and he came everyday to my apartment to cook for me. And even though his food tasted terrible, I was still pretty happy you know. There is a reason why he was my bestest friend throughout those stressful school years. He may not seem like such a friendly person, but if you look beyond that stoic mask, Berwald's a really decent guy. He's caring and he places the needs of others way above his own.

"I shouldn't be standing here today, because Berwald did nothing that was against the law." Denmark's voice was solemn now, all the previous ease now gone. "I am sure that you will see the obvious flaws within the prosecution's evidence as my client is never the kind of man that would force someone against their will! Before we continue, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, one thing must be clarified. On July 11th, Berwald Oxenstierna did not commit the act of rape toward the 'acclaimed' victim. He was framed!

"The blurry border between love and lust is indistinctive." Denmark spoke quickly and loudly, denying the jury a chance to even doubt his words. "What may look like the act of rape under one's untrained eyes may look consensual in another's. How can we base judgement upon only one side of the whole story? Today, my dear jury members, you will see that the supposed victim," he gestured to the unsuspecting Finn, "is a rotten, fibbing liar! He will tell you that my client had brutally attacked him, when in reality, it's the exact opposite. You will see from the variety of witnesses we have here today that the sex was absolutely, without a doubt, consensual!"

Denmark paused for a moment, waiting for his words to sink in before speaking again. "Two wrongs doesn't make a right. So please, ladies and gentlemen, make the right decision, and don't let an innocent man be held wrongly behind bars. Mr. Vainamoinen is not the victim here. Don't let the devious prosecution trick you into believing otherwise. Open your eyes and look closely at what's happening. See for yourself that the defendant is not guilty, but in fact a sufferer of the crimes he was accused of!"

The Dane exclaimed loudly his last sentence, slowly making contact with each and every one of the jury, forcing them to believe his words. A slight wave of whispering and chattering later, Matthias had returned to his seat at the defence table. The Dane was rather confident in his opening statement. And even though it might not fully convince the jury members of Berwald's innocence, he was sure that doubt had been planted in their minds.

"Thank you Mr. Soren," the judge nodded curtly to the smug-looking Dane. He took an inexpressive glance at the Estonian attorney. "The prosecution can now call its first witness. Mr. von Bock? You may begin."

"Thank you, your Honour," Eduard stood up, grinning merrily to the impassive German. "The prosecution calls Feliks Lukasiewicz." He softly cleared his throat as he watched the Bailiff hurriedly walked to the short blond man, currently residing in the witness stand.

"Mr. Lukasiewicz," the bailiff asked sternly, eyes fixated as he held up a worn-looking Bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

The Pole fidgeted uncomfortably under scrutiny. "I, um do?"

The judge nodded impassively and gestured the bailiff to get back to his original position. "Mr. von Bock, your first witness."

Estonia stepped forward, smiling reassuringly to Feliks, who was currently having a mild panic attack on the stand.

"Mr. Lukasiewicz," the Estonian began, standing directly in front of his witness and staring him straight in the eye. "Could you please state your name and occupation for the court record?"

"Uh, okay," Poland replied, slightly more at ease now that the questioning had finally started. "Feliks Lukasiewicz. I'm a student at the University of NY. I also work, like part time at Forever 21. It's totally an awesome store."

"Mr. Lukasiewicz, can you please describe your relationship with Mr. Oxenstierna?"

Feliks pondered for a brief second. "Eh, he's like my professor, you know, same as Tino. I'm in his Physics course and I guess he's a pretty cool teacher 'cause he always like do sick experiments with us and stuff. He's pretty strict, and if you don't do the assignment he gets mad. Oh, and his exams are like really hard."

"Can you describe how he teaches?"

"Well, sometimes he would just go on and on and we have to take notes and stuff. He has a weird accent so it's pretty hard to understand him now and then, um, no offence Mr. Ox," Feliks glanced at Berwald warily. The Swede averted his glance. "Other times, he would do like crazy experiments with us and that's usually pretty fun. When he asks questions, he always pick, like his favourite students to answer them."

"Can you please give an example of these 'favourite students'?"

"Tino," the Pole replied without a single moment of hesitation. "He totally favours Tino, like to an unbelievable extent. When Tino asks him questions, he would be all so happy to answer and when I ask him questions, he would be like 'tat's a stup'd quest'on Fel'ks'. Well maybe not exactly like that but pretty close. He also talks to Tino a lot, even outside of class. It's totally a common sight to see them together."

"Would you say that Mr. Oxenstierna harbour romantic feelings for Mr. Vainamoinen?"

"Uh, duh," Poland sounded as if explaining a simple concept to a dim child. "Like it's so obvious, the world knows. They just deny about it 'cause it's not really right for a teacher to like a student. Sometimes, I see them like walk down campus together and Mr. Ox would like put his arms around Fin and they would totally look like a couple."

"So they openly display their affections in public?" Estonia scratched his chin in thought. "That's interesting. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Mr. Vaniamoinen have a boyfriend already? How could Mr. Oxenstierna blatantly, like an ignorant fool, overlook that fact?"

"Boyfriend?" the Pole cocked his head to the side in confusion before realising who the prosecution attorney was talking about. "Oh, you mean Ivan. Yeah I guess he's Tino's boyfriend. I don't think Mr. Ox knows about Ivan though. They're kinda like on and off all the time. But you know what I think, I think that Tino's just too scared to say no to Mr. Ox's affections. Like, he's Fin's professor, and if Tino says no to him, then there goes his grades."

"I think that hypothesis is worthy of note," the Estonian smiled. "So what you're saying is that you think Mr. Vainamoinen feels threatened in the presence of Mr. Oxenstierna. In your opinion, is it possible that the defendant had used means of force to win my client's affections?"

"Sure, I guess so. Like he is a pretty big guy and sometimes really scary. It would be totally not hard to imagine that Tino is frightened by him."

"How long have you known Mr. Vainamoinen?"

"Like, pretty long I guess," Poland shrugged his shoulders. "I've known him since like the beginning of University so that's like what, 3 years? We're pretty awesome friends 'cause our dorms are like right beside each others."

Eduard nodded, as if what Feliks said was of great importance. "I see. So you could say that you've know my client pretty well."

"Sure."

"Can you retell to the court exactly what you saw on July 11th, what happened and how you think it happened?"

Poland sucks in a deep breath. He knows that this was the Estonian's most significant question. They have rehearsed the answer several times already before the trial, as it was crucial that he gets it right. The prosecution was going for the kill. "That night," he began, "I was coming back late from like this totally hot party at Feliciano's place. It was about one o'clock am so it was all dark and stuff. I was walking toward the third-year dormitories when I saw like this crazy figure staggering out of the building. 'Cause the sky was like all pitch black, I kinda freaked out and screamed. But when I got closer, I saw that it was Mr. Ox. At the moment, I thought it was totally strange 'cause he was like panting and there was a strong smell of alcohol coming off of him. I asked him why he was at the student dormitories at that hour but he just ran away, which I thought was totally rude.

"When I went up the stairs though, like to my own dorm, I heard this soft weeping sound coming from Tino's dorm. It was weird that he was still up 'cause he's always such a goody-two shoe and never stayed up after twelve. So I knocked on his doors and surprisingly, it opened by itself. I called his name, and like looked in and stuff but he didn't reply. Then I walked in and I saw his clothe all torn up and the living room was like a complete mess. Tino was crying really quietly so I asked him what happened."

"And what was his response, Mr. Lukaseiwicz?" Eduard's eyes fixed at the Pole, his voice rather unsettling in the silent courtroom.

"He clung onto me, and for a while he was like too choked up to talk. And then when I asked again, he said that someone had hurt him."

"Can you identify for the court this 'someone'?"

"It was our professor, Mr. Ox."

* * *

"Mr. Lukasiewicz," Denmark smiled wonderfully at the fidgeting Pole in front of him. "That was a nice story you just told, wasn't it?"

"Like it wasn't a story jerk face, it's what happened." Feliks looked defiantly at the smirking Dane. Eduard had told him that during cross-examination, the defence would try to twist his words; and it would be best to just limit the length of his responses.

"I see," Ignoring the insult, Matthias continued with still that loop-sided grin on his face. "And it's what happened in your point of view correct?"

"I just said what I saw."

"You mean you said what you were told. Tell me Feliks," Denmark asked with amusement on his face, "how many times did you rehearse that testimony? And please be honest, you're under oath."

"Objection!" Eduard stood up, and looked righteously at the judge. "How does my interaction with the witness relate to the case?"

"Sustained," Ludwig flashed a warning glance toward the defence. "Mr. Soren, ask another question."

"Whatever," Denmark shrugged nonchalantly at Poland. "Mr. Lukasiewicz, one thing you forgot to mention in your pretty little story. Did you actually see this alleged 'rape' to which you concluded was done by my client?"

"Well no," Feliks answered but sat up in protest. "But like it was kinda obvious you know. The whole thing just screams rape to me."

"Ahh," The Dane nodded in mock agreement. "And I assume you currently hold a PhD degree in psychology and criminology to make such a blunt hypothesis?"

"Like, gosh, I'm just saying what I think."

"Well you know what I think?" Matthias marched slowly toward Feliks, eyes fixated intensely at him. "I think that based on the hearsay evidence you provided, you're not authorized to make such an assumption." Denmark stepped forward, and stared at the Pole with sarcasm in his eyes. "Can you restate for the jury here the relationship between my client and Mr. Vainamoinen?"

"I told you this already." Feliks grumbled. "Even though they're like a student and a teacher, they totally act all lovey-dovey around each other; well at least Mr. Ox does."

"So this, as you put it, 'lovey-dovey' act is one-sided and only applicable to my client? How does Tino feel about Berwald?"

"Like how am I supposed to know?" Poland crossed his arms in defence. "I'm not Tino!"

"Did he not tell you anything? Surely, since you two are close friends, if a professor makes a move on me, I would no doubt tell my best mate."

"He does kind of talk about Mr. Ox a lot," Feliks shrugged. "Sometimes, when we're studying together, he would say stuff like 'Oh, he's such an exceptional teacher' or something like that. And then I would laugh at him and tell him that it's not right to think about things like that. I mean, Tino has a boyfriend already and it's just not right."

Denmark smirked. "So according to what you just said, I can conclude that Mr. Vaniamoinen feels rather strongly about my client?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Then correct me if I'm wrong," the Dane smiled evilly, accenting every word with highlighted emphasis, "but when two people of legal age love each other passionately, doesn't the situation usually end up with fitting bodies? In this case, where, as Mr. Lukasiewicz puts it, 'not right' for a teacher and student to be together, does it not seem to create greater desires under the influence of forbiddance?" Denmark paused briefly but continued without waiting for an answer. "Tell me Feliks, is it possible that Tino had been in love with Berwald this whole time but is intimidated, not by my client, but rather the scrutiny of society, and therefore causing him to claim 'rape' in concealing his subversive longings?"

"Like, what?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Denmark chuckled mockingly, ridiculing the Pole as much as he can in front of the jury. "Let me dumb this down for you. Could Tino, who may have actually wanted the sex, have lied about being raped?"

"Why woul-"

"I asked," Matthias stared with unflinching eyes, assertiveness heavily underlined his tone. "Is it possible?"

Silence washed over the courthouse as the Pole gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Good," Denmark smiled. "That's all I need to know."

* * *

Iceland stared impassively at the two angry lawyers in front of him.

They're all idiots, really, all of them.

The entire trial is a joke, a legalised game of tongue twisters. Whoever wins depends not on who tells the truth, but rather who lies better. And even though it was rather unfortunate that he had landed a seat on the jury, he enjoyed watching the two idiot attorneys clawing at each other's throats.

The Icelander didn't even pay attention to the first witness's testimony. In fact, he was observing the plaintiff and the defendant: the sad looking Finn who kept on biting his lips and the stoic Swede who clutched nervously at his seat.

The two had, more than once, exchanged glances throughout the entire testimony. The glances were different though. Of the Swede's it was full of longing and confusion while of the Finn's it was remorse and helplessness.

Iceland couldn't really piece together the connections well enough to conclude a reality. But one thing he does know though, neither of the two lawyers were speaking of the truth.

* * *

_Reviews are love~  
Btw, I'm Canadian so I spell 'defence' the British way, not 'defense' like Americans. Sorry if this bothers people._

_ Yeah Canada!  
_


End file.
